hogwarts protector
by henkieshome
Summary: harry's in his 6th year of hogwarts, but dumbledore thinks he needs protection, so he asks danny to be his bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1

**dp-hp crossover**

**re-uploaded. All the mistakes with the spelling are out. Got a new laptop so everything is fixed :D**

**this is my first fic, so no flames please. I'm also from Holland, so if my English is bad please tell me how i can say it best.**

**summary: Harry****'s **** in his 6th year of Hogwarts, but Dumbledore thinks he needs protection, so he asks Danny to be his bodyguard.**

**Hogwarts Protector**

it was a nice, peaceful day. Danny was in his room, discussing Skulker's latest attack, over the phone. he was about to go to Sam's when jazz knocked on the door.

"Danny," she said "there is some old guy downstairs who says he needs your help."

"I'll call you back later, Tuck." Danny said, and he hung up the phone.

his sister led the way down to the hall were the old man stood. he had a long silver-gray beard, a half round, moon shaped pair of glasses on his nose, and he wore a rope. he didn't look like an ordinary person.

As soon as he saw Danny, he spoke.

"are you Danny Fenton?" he asked.

"yes, who's asking?" asked Danny.

"oh, of course. where are my manners." said the man. he shook Danny's hand and said: "I'm Albus Dumbledore, I'm headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.'

"wait," said jazz. "witchcraft, as in magic."

"yes, Hogwarts is indeed a magic school." said Dumbledore.

"And," said Danny, "What has this to do with me?"

"Well you see, young man," Started the man. "our world, the wizard world, is at war. we are fighting an evil wizard called Voldemort, this man want to kill one of my students and I want you to protect him."

"why would i protect someone I don't even know? and besides, what do I have to do with this wizard world, I'm not even a magical person." Said Danny

"well Mr. Fenton, half of what you're saying is true, though the other half..." said Dumbledore. "we believe that Voldemort has recruited some of your ghost.'

"what do you mean my sort of ghost. who says I have anything to with ghosts." as soon as Danny said that he knew he hung. every normal person would have said that ghost didn't exist, but no, he just had to say something else.

"well, you see..." began Dumbledore. "At Hogwarts we too have ghosts, but the ghosts you know are slightly different from the ghosts here. you will see when you arrive at Hogwarts.'

"but who said I was going?"

"have you ever heard of Vlad Plasmius?" said the professor. at the look on Danny's face he took it as an yes. so he went on...

"we overheard that Voldemort has teamed up with him."

"well, that changes everything, could you tell me the details about when I start?" asked Danny.

"if it's possible, you are coming with me now." said the professor.

"ok, I'll go pack right away." said Danny, as he ran upstairs. in less than 5 minutes he was back downstairs with 2 suitcases.

"now, what are we going to tell my parents?" asked Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"now, what are we going to tell my parents?" asked Danny.

"oh oh, I know," said jazz. "I'll just tell them you're going to an boarding school."

"thanks jazz." said the little brother. "you're the best."

"oh, I know that," said the redhead. "but before you leave... do you have everything packed, all your ghost hunting equipment? enough clean underwear?"

"jazz!" said Danny.

"ah, how cute. you're blushing." his big sister said. "send me your thermos if it's full deal."

"deal, if you send it back."

"of course I'll send it back."

"oh and would you tell Sam and tuck were I went, I have my phone but it's easyer if you prepare them for the shock."

"sure little brother."

"bye jazz." said Danny, as he went to open the door. but the professor stopped him.

"what is it professor?" asked the raven-haired boy

"I just wanted to tell you, miss. Fenton, that you can tell Mr. Fenton's friends the truth, but no one else, understand?"

"yes, of course professor."

"good, you will see your brother next summer. bye miss."

"bye," waved jazz.

and with that said, Dumbledore grabbed the suitcases and Danny, and with a loud plopping noise they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Important note: **I just wanted to tell all of you that Danny's parents are at a ghost hunting convention and will be back in about a week.

Disclaimer: I don't own hp or dp

**CHAPTER 3**

Somehow the professor and Danny went from America to England in less than 1 minute. Now they were looking at a house, called the burrow.

In amity park it was like 12 pm but Dumbledore told him supper would probably be ready, so he was wondering what time it could be here.

He didn't mind though, because of skulker he didn't get much sleep. So now he could go to bed early without hard questions.

"before you go inside, I have to tell you a few things about harry." Said Dumbledore. "1. Harry is 16 so he's 2 years older than you. 2. He probably won't like having you around, because you're very young, a muggle and he doesn't want anyone to be in danger because of him."

He looked at Danny and saw he'd understand. 'I only have one question,' said Danny. "What's a muggle?"

"Ah, yes." said Dumbledore. probably expecting this question. "a muggle is a non-magical person. so, now you know all that, you can go inside."

"aren't you coming?" asked Danny.

"I'm sorry," said the professor, "but I don't have time for coming with you, just give this letter to Mr. Weasley. he knows you're coming."

Dumbledore handed the envelope to Danny.

"but I thought Harry's surname was potter." said Danny.

"Harry's parent's died when harry was little." explained Dumbledore. "they were killed by Voldemort. and the rest you should ask harry." said the old man as he saw Danny's questions in his eyes." Harry's staying at a friend's house at the moment. his name is Ronald Weasley."

"I really have to go now." said the professor. and with another soft plop he disappeared again.

Danny grabbed his trunk, turned around and headed towards the house. he knocked on the door and waited. he could hear it went deadly quiet inside.

the door cracked open, but only wide enough to see a tall redheaded man standing in the doorway.

"who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked the man.

Danny thought it was pretty rude to ask someone something like that (in the way Mr. Weasley did) but he still answered.

"I'm Danny Fenton" said the raven-haired boy. "Dumbledore asked me to protect harry potter, and to give you this. you're Mr. Weasley, right?"

"yes." said the man

"_not much of a talke_r" thought Danny.

the man took the letter from Danny looked at it, he looked at Danny again.

"come on in." said Mr. Weasley, much nicer this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

'talking'

_'thinking'_

harry stared at the boy who stood now in the middle of the kitchen.

"Who the heck are you?" Harry asked.

"_is this the day of rude questions?" _Danny thought.

"This is Danny Fenton." answered Mr. Weasley.

"I'm here to protect harry potter." answered Danny the on-asked question.

"Why does harry need protection? He can take care of himself.' said a girl with bushy brown hair."

"Well, Dumbledore send him, so there is probably a good reason."

"There is." said Danny. "one word: ghosts." Everyone except for Hermione burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny about ghost?" Asked Danny anoint.

"You're not being serious are you?" Asked a red-headed boy. "I mean ghost can't harm you." "_probably that Weasley kid Dumbledore talked about." _Thought Danny.

"That's right." said a girl next to Ron. She also had red hair. "ghost are Always intangeble."

"Yes that's true." Said the bushy haired girl. "But when I was home this summer the news showed some rare news about a ghost boy destroying some city called amity park in America. I think his name was invisobill."

"Weird name for a ghost," said harry "Why would a ghost destroy the city?"

"He didn't destroy it and that isn't his name." said Danny.

"Really mate," asked Ron suspiciously. "And how would you know?"

Before Danny could answer, a blue mist came out of his mouth. He shivered and looked around.

"Are you alright dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm fine," said Danny. "really."

"Hello little badger." Came a voice out of nowhere.

"Plasmius." Growled Danny. the rest of the family looked around terrified. Looking for the source of the voice.

Danny looked at everyone in the kitchen. "I'll explain later." He said.

"I'm going ghost." He yelled. With that said two white rings appeared around his waist, one moving up, and one moving down. His clothes changed into a black and white jumpsuit, and in the middle of his chest was a dp symbol. His sky blue eyes changed into bright green, and his raven black hair turned white.

"You're that ghost boy." said Hermione. "You're Invisobill."

"Ah, Daniel," that voice again. "No need to worry, today I just came to bring a message. I just wanted to tell you that I and my new friend the dark lord will not rest until the potter boy is dead and you're my new ally. This is your last change, join me or you'll die too.'

"I'll tell you ones more, Plasmius," yelled Danny. "You're one crazed up fruit loop, and I'll never join you."

"That's too bad," said Plasmius. "I'll see you next time, son." and suddenly the voice was gone.

"Get yourself a cat." yelled Danny. But it was too late.

"Ok," said Mr. Weasley. "Explain."


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

Danny stared at all the people in the kitchen. he had just revealed his secret to them because that fruit loop Vlad came with a message. Now he was trying to figure out, where to start the story.""Um..." Danny began. "Maybe I should start with the beginning."

"Just tell us what you want to tell and we'll ask questions afterwards," said Arthur.

"Good idea," said Danny. "Well... it started about a year ago, my parents were building a ghost portal but they didn't get it to work. When they gave up my friend(now my girlfriend) dared me to take a look inside the portal. So I got inside. I held my hand to the wall so I wouldn't trip but I didn't see the button on the wall, and then I accidently pushed the button. I was some kind of electrocuted. I can tell you not pleasant at all. it was so painful I passed out. when I woke up I looked like this. I am half ghost since then, also called al halfa. I've had my powers for about a year now and I learned to control them and fight evil ghosts, and now back to today."

"this morning Dumbledore suddenly appeared at my house and asked me to help him protect you harry. First I didn't want to but when I heard ghosts were involved I couldn't just do nothing. I mean ghosts are my responsibility."

"Wow." said Ron. "That's some story."

"How old are you anyway?" Hermione.

"I'm fourteen." Answered Danny.

"But you look much older." Said the girl next to Ron.

"I've been through a lot, and can I ask, what's your name?"

"Ginny Weasley." said Ginny proud.

"Who was that ghost just now?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, that was Vlad masters. he's the only other halfa I know. He uses his power for the bad side. He's my arch-enemy. He wants to marry my mom and wants me as his son, that's why I call him "one crazed up fruit loop."

"Okay." said molly. "that's enough for today, every one off to bed, now. We set up another bed in Harry's and Ron's room Danny. you should go with them."

"Is it ok if I make a call first, my girlfriend doesn't know I'm gone yet." said Danny.

"uh sure, but we don't have a felythone." said Mrs. Weasley.

"A what?" asked Danny. "He means a telephone." said harry. "Wizards contact with owl post."

"Oh, but I got my own phone.' said Danny.

"Well okay than. Hermione you wait down so you can show Danny the way to his room when he's done?" asked molly

"Yeah sure, Mrs. Weasley." said Hermione. "Is that ok Danny?"

Danny only nodded.

After everyone went upstairs Danny dialed Sam's phone number.

**Next chap: how is Sam going to react? A visit from Dumbledore and diagonally.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello you all, how´re you all doing? I know it's been a while, and I'm very sorry for that, but I was a bit busy with my school and al. but here you go with a brand new chapter, hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, if I would own it, I would be a part of the story myself.**

**I skipped diagonally because I didn't want all that boring stuff about buying supplies and stuff. In this chapter Danny is going to call Sam, and Dumbledore is paying a visit.**

**Yeah, I have a brand new laptop, WITH SPELLING CHECK :D**

**Here you go…**

Chapter 6

After everyone went upstairs Danny dialed Sam's phone number, she almost immediately picked up.

'Sam?' Danny asked.

'Danny, is that you?' asked Sam 'where are you, Jazz said you went to some boarding school or something.'

'Yeah, something like that. 'Said Danny. 'So, how are you?'

'Don't go that way Daniel James Fenton!' Sam yelled. 'Don't change the subject. I was home, waiting for you with tuck, but you didn't show up. We thought you were attacked by some ghost. When we went to your house jazz said you left to some school in England. I want some explanations, NOW!'

'Ok Sam, chill' said Danny. Sam really needed to calm down.

'No Danny, as your girlfriend I have the right to know where you are.'

'Sam, I only tell you that I'm in England to protect someone. I was assigned by Albus Dumbledore. You can ask him if you want, I'll ask him to come to your house. 'Said Danny.

'Would you do that for me? 'Asked Sam.

'Of course I would do that for you. 'Said Danny. 'But I got to go now, its bedtime here.'

'Oh, ok. 'Said Sam. 'Good night to you and send that fellow to my house.'

'Sure Sam,' said Danny 'bye.' He hung up.

'Is everything alright? 'Asked Hermione.

'Yeah, it's fine'. Sam's just a little pissed she couldn't come with me so I'm sending Dumbledore over to her house as soon as I see him.' Said the halfa.

'Ok, let's go upstairs.' Hermione led Danny upstairs to harry and Ron's room. There he found his bed and suitcase.

'Thanks Hermione, goodnight.' said Danny.

'Night Danny.'

NEXT DAY

Everybody was down for breakfast. Molly was babbling on about Harry, and how thin he was, but now she had a new victim, Danny.

´come on Danny, eat up, ´ said molly ´you´re much too thin.´

Danny, who was almost hidden behind the huge pile of food, wasn´t planning on eating it all.

´Mrs. Weasley, I'm not going to eat all this, ´ said Danny ´I eat just the half of what a normal person eats, I´m half ghost remember. That means that I'm half dead.´

Molly Weasley didn't dare to say anymore. She just stood there with a shocked look on her face.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

´I´ll get it, ´ said Danny when nobody was going to answer. When he opened the door he found Dumbledore standing there.

´hello Danny, ´ he said ´you´re just the one I'm looking for.´

´come in then, ´ said Danny.

Dumbledore walked in and took a seat at the table.

Everybody just went on with what they were doing.

´so Danny, ´ said Dumbledore. ´we need to discus some things.´

Danny just nodded.

´first of, I went to your friend, Sam, and…´ he was cut off by Danny.

´how do you know that, I didn´t even tell you yet.´

´ah… but I know a lot of things.' said Dumbledore. ´let´s just proceed. Your friend will meet you tomorrow (September 1st) at king cross station and she will be coming with you to Hogwarts. She told me she helped you out a lot, and that she was your sidekick or something, but I think there is something else too.' Dumbledore had an amused look on his face.

'Something like that.' Said Danny, while blushing.

'I really don't have to know.' Said Dumbledore with a grin.

'Now second, I have to tell the whole school why you're coming. They have to know what danger they're in, and of course they won't think that you two are just some helpless muggles.'

'Wow, thanks,' said Danny. Sarcasm dripping of his voice.

'And about your equipment …' said the headmaster. 'Does it run on electricity? Because than they won't work at Hogwarts.'

'Oh, don't worry about it,' said the ghost boy. 'All my stuff runs on ecto goo'

'Ecto what?' asked Ron, who overheard the conversation.

'It's a long story,' said Danny.

"You can explain later, now we should leave for the train." Said molly.

"Yes indeed. I'll be leaving too, there's lot's to do before the students arrive." Said Dumbledore.

With a pop Dumbledore disappeared again.

"Now, let's get going" said the redheaded woman.


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

Harry's p.o.v.

we had arrived at king cross station, and were now walking to Peron 9¾. I saw a girl leaning against the pillar. She had black hair and a gloomy look on her face.

Suddenly she looked up, and looked straight at me. She pushed herself off of the pillar and ran to me. When she finally got here, she slapped me in the face and then hugged me tightly.

"_what the hell_?" I thought.

"oy mate," said Ron "who's this? Someone I should know about?"

"I really have no idea who this is." I said. I think the girl heard it because she suddenly let go, and looked me right in the face.

"oh, I'm sorry." She said. "I thought you were someone else."

"yeah, sure." Said Ron "or did you just wanted to hug the famous Harry Potter?"

"Ron, stop it." I hissed. He should really be careful with what he's saying.

"wait, what?" said the girl. "harry potter?"

"uh, yeah…" I said. This was really weird. "_does she know me or something_?" I thought.

"Sam!" a voice suddenly yelled.

I turned to look who's voice it was, and saw Danny standing there waving his arms. He and the rest of the group came towards us.

Suddenly Sam burst to tears. I didn't know what to do. "_I don't know this girl, I just met her. Should I comfort her?"_ but before I had a chance to even touch her, Danny was there, hugging her.

"shh… Sam…"he said. "it's ok. I'm here."

"I thought something terrible happened to you, that Vlad got you"

"Sam it's ok, nothings gonna happen." Danny let her go and looked at her. "ready to meet the magical world?" Sam nodded.

"let's go!" Danny said to harry and the rest.

"ok, how are we getting at this Peron?" asked Sam

"oh, it's really simple dear," said molly. "just run through the pillar you were leaning against."

"it might feel awkward at first…" Ron began.

"why would it be awkward?"asked Danny "I run through walls all the time." Everybody looked at Danny as if he'd just grew a second head.

"stop looking at Danny like that." said Sam

"who're you?" asked Hermione

"introductions later, get on the train or you'll be late." Said Ron's mum.

**LATER**

Normal p.o.v.

Everyone was on the train now, they´d found an empty compartment in the back.

"so, you're Sam, right?" said Hermione.

"how do you know that?"

"guilty as charge" said Danny

"so... you're muggle, right?" said Ron. "what about school?"

"I'll manage, although some people could use some studying." Sam said, looking at harry.

Danny looked away quickly. "it's your fault, you know" he muttered.

"yes, and you know I'm sorry." Sam said. Now she felt really uncomfortable. It was her fault, she made Danny go into the portal. It was her fault Danny became half ghost.

"Sam, I like it this way." said Danny, reading the expression on Sam's face.

"we had a lot of fun since than, didn't we?" said Sam

"we sure did." said Danny And than silence.

"someone care to explain?' said Ginny, breaking the silence.

"oh, right." said Danny "I'll tell you my story." and so he and Sam began telling Danny's story from the day he step t into the portal till now.

"wow." said harry. "and I thought we've bin through a lot."

"who's that weird tucker guy you're talking about, Danny?" asked the redheaded male.

"tucker is our best friend and th techno-geek of our group and before you ask, jazz is my sister." said Danny

"your life sounds though, Danny" said Ginny "do your parents know?"

"no, they do not." said Danny His expression turning sad. "i don't want to know what they'll do when they find out. Kill me? Or like my dad always yells at my ghost half, rip me apart molecule by molecule."

"why would your parents do such a horrible thing?" asked Hermione.

"Danny's parents are ghost hunters, girl. We don't know how they will react when they find out their own son is half ghost."

"hey... my name is not girl. It's Hermione." the bushy haired girl yelled.

"finally, someone is introducing her self." said the Goth.

"oh my, we forgot"said Ginny. "I'm Ginny Weasley, and this is my brother, ron."

"I'm Sam Manson, nice to meet you."

at that moment the compartment door slid open to reveal a pale blond haired boy with behind him 2 gorilla-looking other boys.

"well, well, what do we have here." the boy said.

AU**: IN the compartment were Danny, Sam, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and harry. This is before pp so only Sam, tuck and jazz know the secret (now harry and the gang know to) but it wont take long for the school to find out, so keep reading. Hope you enjoyed it, till the next time.**


End file.
